


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(24)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [24]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(24)（文：十甫）

有人说，仙道彰是情场浪子，风流成性，凭着一张爱笑的俊脸，温文儒雅、有求必应的风度俘虏了无数女人的芳心，让她们如痴如醉，沉溺其中终不悔；也有人说，仙道彰只不过是一个情场痞子，油嘴滑舌，以情挑女人、证明自己的魅力为乐。

对于这些评价，仙道都置于一笑，他仍过他的花丛生活，仍对蜂拥般的女人有求必应。他不认为自己风流，他只不过比一般男人更会欣赏女性；他也不承认自己油嘴滑舌，他只是比其他男人更不吝啬于对女性的赞美。

女人，只要被他欣赏与赞美过，都会觉得自己在瞬间变成女神，即使得不到他的爱，即使只能当他的众多红颜知己之一，她们也觉得不枉此生了。

只是，她们很怀疑，像仙道这种寓爱情于风于雾的男人，是否真的会爱上一个人？

答案是：会。

自从传出仙道彰的订婚消息，女人们都黯然神伤；然而，当仙道彰被证实爱上一个人时，女人们心都碎了……从此竞相训练自己的眼睛说话，传达俏皮眼波，以期有朝一日能夺得仙道的爱。

仙道爱俏，人人都知道。但却不知道，他其实更爱既俏皮又温柔的眼神，所以他爱上山泉丽奈，他未婚妻──山泉铃奈的孪生妹妹。可惜这双眼睛从不看他，却因此让他更迷恋不已，追逐不休。

他以为世界上再也没有像山泉丽奈如此动人的眼睛让他沉溺，直到今天，他知道自己错了……

“我怎么知道？或许他们认错人了……”眼见山泉铃奈俏皮地单眨着眼睛，仙道的心不禁一跳，接着就呆了一下，眼前这个女子虽长得与他的心上人山泉丽奈一模一样，然而向来给他的感觉却是冷静、果断与高傲，令人难以亲近。「原来她的眼睛也如此灵活俏皮的……怎么我从来不知道？」随即他就自我揶揄，「仙道彰呀仙道彰，你从未好好看过人家，你又怎么会发现呢？」

耳听她突然说道，“……仙道彰，你还欠我一巴掌的代价……”看着她又流露出的顽皮眼色，知道她在开自己玩笑，心情感到无比轻松愉快，于是笑着对她说，“最多还你一巴掌。”

“…那…太便宜你了……答应我三件事”仙道故作为难神色，即听到山泉铃奈接着说，“……放心，你一定办得到的……”见她此时竟变得认真起来，仙道心中突起不祥感觉，于是点了点头，然而她接下来说的话犹如五雷轰顶，让他不知所措。

她断断续续的说话声以及急促的呼吸声不断地在他耳边迴响，“第一……跟我解除婚约……第二…照顾丽奈……第三……若可以的话，毁去TG3845……对人体破坏太大了……听他说，未来世界的女人绝种都是因为TG3845……”

她说了什么？语无伦次的，好像在交代遗愿似的……遗愿？TG3845？对人体破坏太大？吓～真的是她代替丽奈当了试验品……心中一惊，连忙握紧她的手，低声问道，“为什么？”

“未来世界……”

「不是问你这个，笨女人！」仙道在心中喊道，发觉铃奈神智似乎越来越不清，他急忙说道，“不是，你为什么要这么做？你是不是……”心中已隐约知道她为什么替代丽奈，但想听她亲口证实，然而话刚说出口，心中就莫名揪着，再也问不下去了……

半晌，才听她轻轻说道，“……她是我妹妹呀……而且…你爱的是她……”

只见她眼中尽是自己不识的温柔，他贪婪地汲取，然而，这双被他认为是自己见过最温柔的眼睛却缓缓地闭上，从此不再张开……

仙道的心不由得一紧，握住铃奈的手不愿放开。

「为什么会这样？TG3845到底出了什么问题？……」苦苦思索的仙道并未发觉身后有一人慢慢靠近……

“姐姐……”

仙道一震，连忙急转身体，只见山泉丽奈正挣脱相田弥生拉着她的手，“放开我，弥生姐，我要到姐姐那儿去。放手！”

仙道深吸一口气，然后用平静的声音说，“弥生，放开她吧……”

山泉丽奈急扑到山泉铃奈的身上，摇着她轻声说道，“姐姐，你醒醒……你怎么啦？姐姐，你张开眼睛看看我……姐姐……”

声声呼唤让人听着心碎，相田弥生不禁掩脸痛哭。

仙道上前拍了拍丽奈，“丽奈……你姐姐已去世了，她把你交托给我……吓～危险，你快放下那把枪！”

山泉丽奈用枪指着仙道说，“你走开！离我们远一点！”

“丽奈，呜呜……危险！你快把枪放下……呜…”相田弥生流着泪劝丽奈道。

“你也走开！你们给我一起走开！走远一点……”

“好！我们已经走远了……丽奈，你先放下枪吧…不然一不小心走火就伤着你，你不会使用枪呀！”

只见山泉丽奈熟稔地拉下手中枪的保险装置，仍然用枪口指着仙道，揶揄地说道，“生为山泉健一的女儿，岂有不懂用枪的？你们只知道我父亲从政前是个脑科专家，却不知道他曾念过警校，当过警察……我和姐姐从小就被训练用枪……所以你们别轻举妄动！不准走近我和姐姐……”她转头望着山泉铃奈的尸身，“姐姐……你骗丽奈，你说我们在妈妈肚子里就在一起了，所以永远都不分开的……你骗我……”眼泪夺眶而出，滑过脸庞，一滴一滴地往下掉，不久就成了一滩……

仙道见她哭得伤心，心如刀割，恨不得将她搂抱在怀里，呵停她的眼泪。但碍于她手中握着的枪，他不敢向前，不是怕她伤了他，而是怕她伤害了自己。

“丽奈，你姐姐将你交托给我了，我会照顾你的！”

“谁稀罕你照顾了？呜呜……我只要姐姐……”

“你的命是你姐姐用她的换回来的，你一定要坚强活下去，为你自己，也为了你的姐姐。”仙道沉重地说道。

“我不要姐姐换我，从来都不要！”

“你听我说……”

“我不要听！你一点都不明白！从小姐姐就和我在一起，一起分享快乐，一起分担痛苦……即使我受针药煎熬，即使我们多次逃跑都失败，但我仍很开心，因为姐姐就在我的身边。可是后来……姐姐把快乐全给了我……却把痛苦留给她自己……我不要…我不要……”

“丽奈……”

“仙道彰，我知道你喜欢我，但我姐姐爱你……而我最爱的是姐姐……对不起……”

碰！

一声枪鸣，炸开了丽奈的脑袋，也炸碎了仙道的心。

他一个箭步冲上去，抱着丽奈，然而伊人已返魂乏术了。

汩汩鲜血从丽奈的伤口处流出，不一会就沾湿了仙道的前襟。

他紧紧地抱着丽奈的尸体，如同化石般，不动不摇，不言不笑。

同一天里，仙道彰失去了两个爱人。

一个爱他的，一个他爱的。

……

一阵敲门声──三长两短，打破了屋内可怕的静寂。

“……到底发生了什么事？……姐……学长…铃奈和丽…奈…”一进来就被屋内景象吓得目瞪口呆的相田彦一过了半晌才找到自己的声音。

“她……们…都死了…呜呜……”原本低鸣掉泪的相田弥生，再也止不住悲哀而放声痛哭。

“不可能的！你骗我……”彦一为了证实姐姐相田弥生的话不实而疾跑到山泉铃奈的身边，颤抖着手指往山泉铃奈的鼻下探去……

“铃奈！”彦一拉起山泉铃奈的尸身狂摇，“你怎么可以这样就去了？这么辛苦才做到这一步，只差一点就可以离开日本了……你怎么就这样放弃！你给我醒来！醒来！”

然而不管他如何吼叫，他知道，山泉铃奈再也醒不过来了……他抱住她哭了出来。

“若没有那场绑架案就好……”沉默良久的仙道突然这么说道。

相田弥生止住哭，惊诧地望着他，不明其所言。

然而相田彦一的反应却是一个箭步跑到仙道面前，迎面打了他一拳。他愤怒地说道，“你还在怪她！你在怪她计划了绑架案！你知道什么？她原本要绑架的是她自己！若不是你……若不是你临时约她出去，就不会发生以后的事…若不是你…她现在早就和丽奈安全离开日本了！你知不知道！”

仙道伸手擦了擦嘴角，看着彦一平静地说，“我知道！”

然后抱着山泉丽奈站了起来，“丽奈拜托你照看一下。”接着就将手中的丽奈交到彦一怀中。

相田姐弟惊愕地看着仙道一步一步走向山泉铃奈，然后抱起了她……

相田弥生连忙问道，“彰～你想干什么？你想带铃奈去哪里？”

仙道对着相田弥生一笑，“我不相信TG3845会对人体造成那么大的伤害，我必须亲自验证一下。”

相田弥生急忙上前扯住仙道的衣袖，“彰，不要，不要解剖铃奈……她生前你不爱她，请你不要在她死后糟蹋她的身体……求求你…”

“我是个医生，也是个研究员，这是我的职责。”仙道没有感情地说道。无视于相田弥生的哀求，他迳自抱着山泉铃奈向门口走去。

“彰…仙道…，我竟不知道你…原来如此……冷血……”相田弥生无力地跪下来，悲哀地说道。

仙道转过身来，居高临下地看着她，“对！我冷血的，与你不是同一种人吗？”说着不忘对她一笑。

然而那笑容却是那么地冷酷无情，让相田弥生不寒而慄……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月21日22:45:24在“N2”发表


End file.
